


[Podfic] Endemic (It Takes A Soul To Hold It)

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Gen, Length: 30-45 minutes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to Wisconsin, because Wisconsin is apparently ground zero for supernatural activity in the whole US by the sheer number of urban legends, and Red requested it. Dean and Sam check out mysterious underground deaths, and it all becomes too hard to resist in ways Sam wishes they had never discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Endemic (It Takes A Soul To Hold It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endemic (It Takes A Soul To Hold It)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14706) by gekizetsu. 



> Spoilers: Set in season 4, pre-Luci.
> 
> Cover art by the lovely cybel!

**Length:** 0:37:43 

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/he0zzkmy6hq5k1cfa5xu) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/6z3my3m8cxnlc3chgmev)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

 


End file.
